Mystery Girl
by Singingalone
Summary: A new girl shows up at the DOTM's school theres something speciel about her that they can't figure out? Why are followers after her? Is she a daughter of the Moon? What is her secret?Please review! T for language coming soon to chapters near you.
1. Prologue

Mystery Girl

**Prologue:**

A 16year old girl sat on her bed exhausted. Her platinum blond hairs pulled into a tight ponytail; her ocean blue eyes were darkened by the bags under her eyes.

' I haven't slept for days. I'm to scared to because every time I sleep I'm burdened with nightmares of a giant black shadow coming for me. I'm to frightened to tell my parents about my nightmares, but now that I think about it they never really pay attention to me anyways! ' The girl thought as she fiddled with the moon amulet necklace that was given to her at birth. Her parents never noticed her anymore since they found out about her power. Of course it's not every day you see your daughter all of a sudden fly into mid air then set a bush on fire but then freeze it!

'I never sleep with my lights off, I only sleep without them when the moons full. There's something calming about it, I don't know what but when ever I look at the moon I feel loved, and that's something I don't feel often. With my parents acting like I'm not even there I only have my twin brother who is always hanging out with his new friends. As for me I lost my only friend in a car accident. Or that's what they told me, that's also the reason we moved, my parents felt they didn't need the stress of me freaking out from losing my only friend. They said it would ruin their chances for being the parents of the year. Man I hate my life!

My name is Alexandra M. Simmons.


	2. First Day

**First Day**

**By skoolsucks**

It's hot out today 90 degrees to be exact. I step out of my black fire-hawk convertible, admiring the blue flame design on it. Today's my first day at La Brea High School. I liked the outfit I was wearing today; light blue jean shorts that were ripped at the bottom and a aqua halter top that didn't make me look like a slut, then high heeled black sandals, and to top it off my hair pulled into a messy-bun I'm not really excited or scared. I'm just content, I don't really care about school I always get good grades when I don't even try. All I care about is my music! I love the sound of my electric guitar; I put my feelings, memories, dreams, and every thing going on around me into words. When I play my guitar I don't have to think about school, parents, my powers, my nightmares, social groups, losing Alicia my one and only friend, and all of my problems. They just slip away into an unknown universe! I guess school is just another escape from my life!

The whole Time I thought about this I didn't notice that I was walking down a hallway in the school and been stared at like a freak. The people who were staring at me the most were guys and a group of five girls who were trying to talk to a group of guys staring at me, one of them I recognized as my bro! 'Thank goodness maybe Damien can tell me why every one's staring at me!' Before she even took a step, he walked straight over to her flaunting his platinum blond hair that had natural dark blond low lights. Every girl was gawking at him as he wore his wore a white wife-beater that barely reached the top of his jean shorts that were only held on to him by a belt. Even though he's only into surfing her brother still had a six-pack making every girl adore his rip body!

"Hey Alex what's up? I want to introduce you to my friends." He said as he slid his fingers through his hair trying to cool of. With out even letting me speak he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to the group of guys he'd been talking to!

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my twin baby sis Alex! Alex meet everyone." 'I never thought that Damien could do this to me! He put me in a group of preps, jocks, surfer dudes, and punks!' Alex thought as she looked around to surprised to think.

One of the guy's cam up to me, he had long red hair with Deep blue piercing eyes and was wearing an AC-DC light green tee shirt with tan shorts (long kind) and green and white skater boy shoes. "Hi I'm Derek. Sorry you have such a dork for a brother." He said with a smile but then flinched when my brother punched him.

"Thanks, you know he's an even bigger dork when he's at home you should see how dorky he dance's!" I said with a little giggle as I watched my brother's new friends laugh at Damien turning bright red!

"I'm a better dancer then you!" Was all that Damien could blurt out.

"In your dreams! I happen to remember those dancing lessons you took. I also have pictures and a movie of it!" I said while looking at my bro's terrified face.

"Hey can we come over and see them some time," Said a boy with wild black hair and Native American features dressed in jeans and a "Music is my life!" T- shirt. " By the way my names Michael," he said as he stretched out his hand.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Michael, I'll think about it." I said while shaking it. Then without warning a girl with dark wavy blond hair and Greenish blue eyes in a white tank top and short shots came up to Michael and kissed him on the lips then faced me. "Hi my names Vanessa, you must be Damien's sister Alex." She said then walked off with Michael close behind.

"Well I have class in a minute so see you later, and Damien I'll see you at home mom's having some friends over so be warned." I said while walking away to find my first class!

"Wow, that went fast." I said while heading on to the black top where every student was seeking shelter from the sun! I would of usually gone to the regular lunch line if I felt like chicken patty (A/N My schools lunch sucks!) and applesauce. So I got into my car and drove to a near by Dairy Queen and had a cheeseburger and Reese's Peanut Butter cup blizzard. (A/N that's my favorite Combo)

While eating my lunch in the Dairy Queen's air conditioned building Vanessa and a group of four girls came in. After they had sat down at a table by mine I got up to leave.

"Hey Alex why don't you stay and talk with us!" Asked Vanessa as she motioned me towards the table she and her friends were sitting at.

"I can't I have to get back, Sorry." I said hoping she wouldn't realize that I had just lied to her. Cause I had only one class left before I was done for the day and that was choir, my favorite class.

The choir room was open when I got back to school. So I walked in, I had grabbed my guitar out of my car to protect it from the heat so I took it out and hooked it up to and amp that was near by and started tuning it. When I was done tuning I started to play a song I had been writing about losing my best friend and boyfriend. I was so into the lyrics that I didn't hear a person come in, until I ended my song and the person clapped. I looked him up and down checking out his dark tanned skin, dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eye's.

"That was wonderful! By the way my names Obie!" He Said.

"Thanks, I'm Alex." I felt my cheeks turn a light shade of red. Then I noticed the guitar case strapped to his back.

"Do you play," I asked.

"Oh ya, I have my own band and write the lyrics." Was all that he said.

Before either of us could say anything a swarm of kids and the teacher Mrs. Applebee came in. So I put my guitar in it's case and put it by the wall of the classroom and sat down in a chair next to Obie. The class flew by; we started to learn some new songs like "Joy to the World" (Jeremiah was a bull frog song).

While leaving class I was cornered by Vanessa and her gang.

"Hey Alex want to come with us over to Serena's house and get your fortune read?" Vanessa asked. Not wanting to be around Vanessa and her weirdo gang I sort of lied.

"I can't I have to move some stuff into my room," I said with an I'm-sorry face.

"Well then we can help you and when were finished get our fortunes read." Said a girl with black hair and tan skin wearing a cameo skirt and black tank top. "By the way my names Serena," said the girl.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, here's my address I'll meet you there after school. When some one answers the door tell them you're here to see me." I said while shrugging then grabbing a piece of paper and writing down my address and started walking away. "Well I got to go, see ya later."


	3. NoWay!

No way!

By skoolsucksabc

_Last Time:_

_While leaving class I was cornered by Vanessa and her gang._

"_Hey Alex want to come with us over to Serena's house and get your fortune read?" Vanessa asked. Not wanting to be around Vanessa and her weirdo gang I sort of lied._

"_I can't I have to move some stuff into my room," I said with an I'm-sorry face._

"_Well then we can help you and when were finished get our fortunes read." Said a girl with black hair and tan skin wearing a cameo skirt and black tank top. "By the way my names Serena," said the girl._

"_I guess it wouldn't hurt, here's my address I'll meet you there after school. When some one answers the door tell them you're here to see me." I said while shrugging then grabbing a piece of paper and writing down my address and started walking away. "Well I got to go, see ya later_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Alex's dream**

She was standing in the night sky facing the moon. Her beauty was unearthly, her presence felt familiar. It felt warm and kind. Her silvery white hair mad me stare in awe, she looked like a goddess and some how I knew she was one. I was so entranced by her beauty I didn't see a man with dark blond hair walk over and kiss the beautiful goddess on the cheek.

They didn't see her; it was like she was invisible to them. The couple smiled at each other they looked deeply in love. Then out of nowhere an evil shadow appeared, the couple stared in horror and ran away form the shadow as it chased them. I tried to help but nothing happened. They couldn't run fast enough the dark shadow swallowed them and the goddess's scream rang through Alex's ears.

Then from inside the shadow I light blasted the darkness away and the woman stood there with the man who was as white as a sheet. After the darkness was gone the man collapsed making the women scream and try to see what was wrong with him.

Around the woman's neck her moon amulet glowed as she cried over the unconscious man. Before I could do anything I saw this blinding light enveloped the couple.

**End Dream**

Alex shot up from her dream. Why had that couple looked familiar? Why had she had that dream? Some how she felt like someone was calling to her, But Alex didn't care about that she just wanted to know why she was having dreams like this.

Alex didn't have time to go over her thought cause just when she was finally wide-awake the doorbell rang.

"Must be those weird girls," Alex muttered to her self as she walked to her front door.

Her house was no ordinary house in L.A. You see Alex and her family lived in Beverly Hills! Ya her family was loaded, and when she opened the door she could tell that Vanessa and her friends could tell.

"Oye chica you live here?" Gasped Jemina as she stared around in amazement.

"Ya my parents wanted to live were they always use to want to live when they were younger." Sighed Alex as the four girls in front of her looked in awe.

"Your parents grew up in L.A.!" Asked Catty.

"My mom did and my dad moved here to help my uncle Diddy run his studio. It's complicated." Yawned Alex as the four girls in front of her stared in shock. "Well you gona come in or not. Follow me you can get lost sometimes, we can start in a minute."

Minutes later they were in a medium size room with powder blue and silver everything. A gigantic closet lay half full of designer close while most of the room was empty except for a huge stack of boxes.

"Well lets get started!" Exclaimed Serena as she walked over to a box, opened it up and began to unpack things.

Hours later only one box was left, one that Alex didn't feel like opening. It had all of her memories and keepsakes in it.

"Hey Alex what about this box?" Catty asked as she picked it up and carried it over to the sitting area that the girls had collapsed on.

"Just put it over in that junk pile." Alex said as she felt her heart be torn from her as she read the lettering on the box.

'This is Alex 's special box stay out! Also no boys allowed! Signed Alex and Trish'

"You sure you want to get rid of it?" Jemina asked

"No not really."

"Come on lets open it then put the stuff away." Suggested Vanessa as she patted Alex's back as they began to open the box.

They took out pictures of Alex with her best friend Trish growing up, a handsome blond boy showing affection to Alex, and family pictures. There were little things in the box like little moon crystal bracelets with the initial A.S. and T.W. friends forever engraved in them.

"Hey Alex who is this handsome devil?" Catty asked as she held up the picture of the handsome blond boy who in the picture was kissing her. Seeing the picture Alex's eye's darkened and filled with sadness.

"He was my boyfriend but ever since …" Alex trailed off as she remembered the night that everything went wrong.

**Flashback**

It was the start of summer vacation and Alex, Teresa, and their boyfriends were going to go party at the local club, Flashflood.

Alex and Teresa, a red headed girl with sparkly blue eyes and an I.Q. equal o Einstein, arrived in front of Flashflood dressed to party and hangout with their boys. The duo walked into the club and began to look for their BF's. They found Teresa's BF first then went in search for Eric Alex's BF.

While walking around they spotted the light brown hair with natural blond highlights of Eric. As they walked over to him they stopped in shock and horror, and Alex's heart broke.

There in the corner was Eric making out with a blue haired girl and almost taking off her cloths.

"How could you I thought you loved me! I hate you!" She screamed as she ran out of the club crying. Teresa followed her and her BF went to go beat up Eric.

Teresa and her started to drive home when they were all of a sudden surprised by a black lexis that pulled up beside them. It was Eric who had a beat up face.

"Alex baby let me explain please!" Eric Pleaded

"Why should I you cheated on me! I should have never trusted you." Yelled Alex as Teresa glared at Eric and tried to calm down the now bawling Alex in the seat next to her.

Then the light turned green and Teresa set the car into motion but then Alex turned to talk to Teresa and there was a blinding light, screaming.

Then everything went black!

**End Flashback **

"Hey Alex are you ok you sort of zoned out on us." Asked Catty as she waved her hand in front of Alex's face.

"Ya I just had a flashback. Well how bout I show you around. It's the least I can do after you guys helped me unpack." The group stood up and started on the tour.

It took them two hours to see the entire property and such. On there way back to the front door they heard music coming from one of the rooms they had been shown,

It was the music studio. The girls stepped into the room to see P. Diddy, a man who looked Hispanic and alittle like Alex's brother Damien, the band that was playing, and in the band singing was..

"Obie?"


	4. Eric?

**AN****ok I do not own any of this except Alex and her family and future made up characters. I just say some of this stuff to make it interesting. Thanks **

****

****

****

**Eric? **

****

**__**

**_Last time:_**

_"Hey Alex are you ok you sort of zoned out on us." Asked Catty as she waved her hand in front of Alex's face. _

_"Ya I just had a flashback. Well how bout I show you around. It's the least I can do after you guys helped me unpack." The group stood up and started on the tour. _

_It took them two hours to see the entire property and such. On there way back to the front door they heard music coming from one of the rooms they had been shown, _

_It was the music studio. The girls stepped into the room to see P. Diddy, a man who looked Hispanic and a little like Alex's brother Damien, the band that was playing, and in the band singing was. _

_"Obie?"_

**Now: **

" What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she walked into the room not noticing the other girls to shocked about being in the same room as P Diddy to notice.

"I'm auditioning for bad boy records what are you doing here?" Obie asked as I walked up to him smirking in a flirtatious way as he set his guitar down.

"I live here," I laughed as I noticed his band go talk with Diddy and the other man.

"What? Your joking right, but this is Mr. Diego Simmons place. So that would mean that…."

"I'm Alex Simmons. Diego's my dad even though he is sort of weird he's still my dear old old dad." I giggled as I heard the other Hispanic guy who is my dad say "Hay I'm not that old".

"Wow not only are you talented, and hot, your also rich and have parents with connections." Obie breathed, "next thing I know your going to tell me that your moms a supermodel and knows Tyra Banks."

I blushed after he said this cause at this moment my mom and Tyra were in the living room going over designs.

"You mean she is and she really knows Tyra. Wow." Exclaimed Obie as he sat down and the wonder group snapped out of their surprise.

"As much as I like to see Alex making **normal **friends. I believe we were in the middle of an interview." P. Diddy stated.

"Hey dad, Uncle D can I stay and watch. I mean after all you do get a lot of money from my ideas. Oh and do you mind if my friends stay too?" Alex asked as she put on her pout lip.

"I guess so just as long as you stick to the rules like always." Her dad answered and signaled for the band to start again.

Their music definitely wasn't from this time. Its lyrics seemed to not even be a known language. Alex was enchanted by the rock hard music coming from Obie and his band's instruments. Yet something seemed off. She signaled for her dad to ask them to stop. Everyone was staring at her.

"Hey Obie can you check and see if your basses guitar needs to be tuned?" Alex stated, as everyone looked shocked at her except for the two music producers.

About thirty minuets later the band sounded out of this world.

"Well I believe you're the best sound we've heard in a while don't you think so Alex?" Diego asked his daughter

"Ya, so you going to sign them cause that means that for once I don't have to teach any talent less, full of them self ass hole to sing or anything. So please sign them. " Alex pleaded at her dad and uncle who were smiling at her.

"Well I guess we could give you a break for once. Even if it means we get a talented band." Smiled P. Diddy as he leaned back in his chair.

"So we're in! For real?" Obie asked as he entered the listening area with his electric guitar slung around his back.

"Yes, How bout you come back here tomorrow and we'll sign the contract." Diego Simmons said as a smile appeared onto his face.

"Thank you sir you won't forget it. Thank you so much." Obie exclaimed as his band began high fiveing and shouting for joy and thanking Alex's dad over and over again.

"Congratulations Obie you deserve it." Alex stated as sadness began to fill her again.

"Thanks." Obie stated as he left to go leave and celebrate with his friends.

Alex slowly got up and walked out the door alone. Reaching her room she came upon the picture that the girls had found earlier picked it up and started to cry while holding the picture to her chest for dear life.

_'Why'd you leave me? Why did you cheat on me? Why did my best friend have to die?' _Alex thought as tears poured from her eyes she was crying to hard to notice a beautiful middle-aged woman come in and sit next to her. She was almost the replica of Alex cept she wasn't as tan and her eyes were brown unlike Alex's. The woman slowly pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth.

"Hush it's going to be ok Alex momma's here it's going to be ok." Hushed the woman as she stroked Alex's hair.

Slowly her tears subsided and that was left of them was wiped away by a soft motherly hand.

"What happened this time hunny? A dream? Vision? Illusion? Or a memory?" She asked as Alex looked at her with red eyes.

"I was going through my stuff and I found this." Slowly Alex showed her mother (the woman duh!) the picture. " Next thing I know I'm back there and it's all happening again." Alex sobbed as she started to cry again.

"Hush, you know what you need? A shopping trip! Get your things together and we'll go have a girl's night out. We'll even go see my designer Markus-Anthony!" Squealed her mother as she ran out of the room to grab her purse.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at an elegant building with cursive letters that said 'Elegant'. Inside a giant studio filled with different styles of cloths and booths filled with cosmetics and hair products. Smack in the middle was a pink haired African American guy who was wearing a purple silk button up shirt and tight black pants with black dress shoes. He was talking to a skinny girl who looked like a model. (AN you know what I mean) He turned around much to Alex's disappointment. Markus was a good friend of her moms but Alex didn't really know him at all almost, she barely ever hanged out with her mom once she reveled her secret.

"Nora! It's wonderful to see you. You look marvelous! This must be your daughter; she looks like you when you were a teenager. I haven't seen you since you were little and in diapers! My have you grown to look like your mom!" Markus said to Alex as she looked at him like he was a freak and her mom just stood there and laughed.

"Markus you're scaring her. Come on now, we are in need of a new wardrobe. Alex here is starting at a new school and we don't want her wearing last year's line do we?" Alex's mother Nora stated as she set her purse down on a table near by.

"Of course not! I am going to give you my own personal collection that I made just for celebrities! Only you're going to be the only one wearing them. Wait here! My assistant will bring you refreshments and anything you want!" Markus-Anthony said as he rushed into a room and waved at a petit middle-aged girl with a clipboard. The girl walked over to us and asked us for drinks. My mom ordered two diet Pepsi's and vegetables.

"Ok now your mother already gave me your measurements, here's the close have fun doll! Oh Nora I need you to see this dress I made for you!" Markus handed Alex two racks of cloths and grabbed her mother and dragged her in the other direction. Leaving Alex to look over her new wardrobe.

'It looks all the same. I guess it doesn't matter any more what I wear.' Alex thought to her self. Slowly she walked to limo as the driver and her bodyguard loaded the cloths. Her mothers attempt to cheer her up had failed she felt even worse. Fifteen minutes later her mom came out looking happy. I was already starting to watch 'cars' the movie on the limo's TV.

"That was fun don't you think?" Her mom said as she smiled.

"It was ok. Can we go home now?" Alex asked. Alex's mom frowned at her.

They didn't go home. First they went to the salon and got their hair done, manicures, and pedicures. Then they went to the spa and got messages and facials. Finally they headed home. While passing a sort of lower class part of town Alex saw a guitar store that looked interesting.

"Hey Max can you stop and pull over for a sec." Alex asked as her mother stared at her. Alex got out of the car and headed towards the store.

"Alex where are you going? Get back here now!" Her mother ordered.

"Mom I'll be right back." Alex walked into the store to see guitars, amps and record along with posters everywhere. Out walked a lady around her forties wearing tight leather black pants and a rolling stones T-shirt. Her dark bland hair was full of volume and showed off her ears, which were pierced to the extreme!

"Oh high I didn't hear you come in. My names Kat, I'm the owner. What can I do for you?" Kat said, as she looked Alex up and down.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and saw you shop and had to check it out. It's amazing. Do you have and electric guitar with blue flames on it and a black background? I can't find one anywhere in LA!" Alex asked Kat.

"Oh ya I have one in the back let me get it for you! Be right back." With that Kat disappeared through a door.

Alex turned towards the door to see Obie walk in and turn to look at amps. Slowly Alex sneaked up behind him.

"Boo! Got you Obie!" Alex said into Obie ear. Obie turned around fast, looking scared out of his wits. He relaxed when he saw Alex, but still looked surprised.

"Alex what are you doing here?" He asked as Kat reappeared carrying a beautiful electric guitar with blue flames outlined with white, and a black background.

"It's beautiful. Thanks how much is it?" Alex asked as she kept her gaze on it.

"$1500.00 so you still want it?" Kat asked as Obie tried to hide a laugh.

"Can I pay with my credit card? I don't have any cash on hand." Alex asked Kat who looked like Alex was insane.

"Um sure. Your not joking are you. Am I on punked or something? No one on this side of town has that much money!" Kat said as she headed towards her register with the guitar. Alex handed her credit card and Kat charged it.

"Kat, Alex's not from this part of town. Her dad's part owner of Bad boy records!" Obie laughed as Alex playfully punched him.

"Wow! So what are you doing in this part of LA?" Kat asked.

"I just wanted to find my guitar. Not even celebrity music shops have one. Thanks, I should probably go my mom's waiting for me." Alex said as 'Hazel eye's by Kelly Clarkson' came on the radio.

"I love this song. I wonder who wrote it." Kat said randomly.

"You're looking at her. I wrote this song before I came to LA." Alex said as she walked out of the store leaving Obie and Kat in the store jaws dropped. She handed her new guitar to her driver and climbed into the limo.

"What took you so long? Your father called. We have to go home." Alex's mom Nora stated as she closed her glitzy flip cell phone.

The drive back to the mansion was quite. Alex watched the rest of 'cars', while Nora talked on the phone to her agent or someone important.

School always seems to go fast. Friday came at La Brea High School. Alex sat at her desk in Latin class.

"Ring, Ring'

Rang the last bell. Everyone ran out the door except for Alex who slowly got up from her chair and collected her things. She hadn't been sleeping we'll since Monday when her flashbacks came back.

All of the students at La Brea High School were already out of the school because the halls were empty. Alex threw her books into her locker and slammed it shut only to jump about five feet. Serena, Catty, Vanessa, and Jemina stood right next to her locker with spooky grins on their faces.

"Alex, you're coming with us to Planet Bang. No if and's or butts!" Jemina stated. She grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her towards the parking lot and towards a beat up old Chevy.

Few minutes later they pulled up in front of her house. Alex was frozen in her seat. Not once had Jemina stopped or slowed down.

The four girls dragged her all the way to her room and started to raid Alex's closet.

Off and on there were "ooh's, ahhs, and other words"

At six o'clock the four girls were ready.

Jemina was decked out in a dark red halter-top that was covered in crystals. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She wore a black mini skirt and black lace like high heels.

Serena was wearing a violet belly button tee shirt with 'Taken' in silver letters written on it. Her Black leather pants made her hair look almost identical to it. She wore black boots to match.

Catty had on a dark green tube top that had black stars all over it and jean short-shorts on, along with black flip-flops.

Vanessa wore a silvery blue tank top and ripped light colored jeans with silver high heels.

Alex was wearing a sapphire blue halter-top that was covered in glitter and silver jewels. Her light blue jean mini had identical jewels and glitter. Her silver lace high heels shoes made her painted sapphire blue nail polish stick out. Silver jewels were scattered all around her hair, which was pulled back into a high yet loose ponytail.

Alex stared at her self in her three-way mirror in her huge walk in closet. She looked hot.

"Come on Alex the limo's here!" Vanessa cried up the stairs. The girls were meeting the guys at Planet Bang.

Once the girls arrived at Planet Bang all they did was walk in the doors and everyone stared. The girls waved it off and dragged Alex towards the center of the dance floor. All four girls started to dance while Alex just stood there. Finally she joined in and for the first time in a long time she actually was happy. After about two hours of dancing nonstop Alex was thirst. Derek and the rest of the girl's guys showed up and danced with the girls a few minutes after they got to planet bang.

"I'm going to go get a drink of water." Alex yelled over the music and walked out of the large group of people dancing. Catty followed her. The two walked towards a bar and got bottles of water.

"So seen any cute guys Alex?" Catty asked as she took another sip of her water.

"No… There's probably a guys somewhere around here." Alex stated as she watched the rest of the group head towards them. A buff guy (Stanton) who looked like her old boyfriend only older and more mature followed Serena. He wore a black tee shirt and pants. His dark eyes gave him a sinister look. His light brown hair looked dark when next to Serena's dark curly hair. His arm was wrapped around Serena's shoulder. Alex once knew what it felt like to have someone like him.

"Oh Alex this is Stanton my boyfriend." Serena said as she grabbed a Pepsi from the bartender. (PEPSI!!)

Alex looked around the club. Her eyes stopped when she saw a familiar face. The one she thought she would never see again.

"Eric?"

* * *

A/N hoped you liked it please review. Thanx :) 


	5. Questions?

A/N New Chapter!!! Alex's past 

_**Previously:**_

"_No… There's probably a guys somewhere around here." Alex stated as she watched the rest of the group head towards them. A buff guy (Stanton) who looked like her old boyfriend only older and more mature followed Serena. He wore a black tee shirt and pants. His dark eyes gave him a sinister look. His blond hair looked dark when next to Serena's dark curly hair. His arm was wrapped around Serena's shoulder. Alex once knew what it felt like to have someone like him._

"_Oh Alex this is Stanton my boyfriend." Serena said as she grabbed a Pepsi from the bartender. (PEPSI!!) _

_Alex looked around the club. Her eyes stopped when she saw a familiar face. The one she thought she would never see again. _

"_Eric?"_

**Now:**

Alex knew that her eyes weren't fooling her. Along the wall, next to the DJ and the stage stood her boyfriend. I mean ex-boyfriend. Leaning against the wall glaring at her direction. Wait he was glaring at Stanton. Still he was alive.

Alex didn't know what to feel. Happy because he was alive, mad cause he was here, or sad since he was the reason her best friend was dead and he broke her heart. Making sure that Catty and everyone else wasn't watching Alex snuck away trying to get out of the club so no one would see her cry. Unfortunately she ran into a muscular male body. Slowly she looked up.

"Where you going?" Stanton asked as he steadied her. Alex glanced quickly at Eric's direction then tried to maneuver away from Stanton and towards the door.

"I just remembered I had to go home." Alex said while trying to pass him, which didn't work.

"Really, cause from what I can tell you're avoiding someone." Stanton stated. Alex felt like worms were crawling through her brain. She remembered the feeling. 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD FOLLOWER!' Alex's thoughts screamed. This surprised and shocked Stanton.

Alex stormed past him only to make a couple of feet and be grabbed by a pair of strong arms and taken outside of Planet Bang.

"Let me go!" Alex screamed. Her captor let go and Alex fell to the ground. She turned around to see Eric standing there looking down on her.

"Alex I need to talk to you. Please listen to me." Eric said. His dark blond hair ended at his ears. He wore a black tee shirt and dark blue baggy jeans. On his right forearm was a tattoo that was a star that said Eric and Alex 4ever.

"Leave me alone Eric we don't have anything to talk about," Alex said as her voice quivered and her eye's started to water. Before Eric could say anything Serena, Stanton and the rest of the girls barged through the door looking ready to fight. Once they saw Alex on the ground the girls ran over to her and helped her up while Stanton stood transfixed and staring at Eric.

"Eric? What are you doing here?" Stanton asked Eric. Serena and everyone looked confused.

'How does Stanton know Eric?' Alex thought to her self.

"I think that's my own business Stanton. What I should ask you is what your doing with the Daughters?" Eric said. Alex looked at the girls beside her. She felt someone in her head again.

'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' Alex shouted in her head. This time Serena was the one who looked shocked and surprised.

"Alex how did you do that?" Serena asked Alex as the rest of the gang looked questionably at her. Alex didn't answer her; she was too busy watching the guys in front of them.

"That's my business Stanton. Last time I checked you were the prince of the night! So why are you dating and hanging out with daughters?" Eric growled. Tears started to form on Alex's face; they then turned into tears that didn't stop coming.

"You're business is my business. As for Serena and them that's none of your business. What do you want with Alex?" Stanton asked. Eric's face went soft. He turned and looked at Alex then back at Stanton.

"Oh my gosh he's the guy from Alex's pictures!" Vanessa gasped.

"I told you that's my business. Why do you care any way? Last time I checked you only cared about your self!" Eric hissed. Both Stanton and Eric clenched their fists.

"STOP!" Alex shouted and thought. She didn't notice that she shouted in everyone's head too. Her world went black.

Without thinking Eric ran towards Alex side and gently tried to revive her. "Alex baby wake up. Come on." Eric whispered as the rest of the group stared in interest.

Alex's eyes fluttered. She stared into dark caring eyes.

"You ok?" Eric asked as he helped her up, while treating her as if she was made of glass.

"I'm fine. You guys can fight all you want but I'm going home, this is too much for one night. " Alex stated as she walked towards her limo and climbed in leaving everyone else dumb founded.

"Max, home please." Alex asked her driver who nodded his head and headed back home. The ride home seemed endless; the whole ride Alex stared out the window. Seeing Eric brought back forgotten feelings and memories. Alex grabbed her chest. Her heart hurt, Eric had broken her heart and seeing him again brought back everything she was trying to forget. Tears appeared on her face again.

No one noticed her come home. No one ever did. Alex walked into her room and plopped on her bed. Yet something didn't feel right. She was being watched; and she could feel it in her somehow.

"Come out. I know your there." Alex bluntly said. Stanton, Eric, and her friends appeared.

"Alex how did you know we were here? Who is this guy? Are you ok? How'd you do that? Did he hurt you?" Everyone asked at the same time. The last question came from her mother who was standing in her doorway.

Everyone turned and stared. Nora glided over to her daughter as if she was walking a runway and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Now what do you kids want, and talk one at the time. First I want to know what those evil creatures are doing in my house!" Nora commanded. The six teenagers faces were filled with surprised that she refered to the guys as evil creatures.

"I just want to talk to Alex. Mrs Simmons." Eric pleaded.

"Stanton? What are you doing here?" Nora asked as she stood up and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

**A/N Ok I know it's short but come on isn't that a good place to start? Please review.**


	6. You know a follower!

**AN we all know I don't own any of this cept the characters I made up so there!! Have fun!! Thank you everyone who's reviewed, and stuff I really apretiate it!!**

**

* * *

**

**You Know a Follower!**

_Last time:_

_Alex's eyes fluttered. She stared into dark caring eyes._

"_You ok?" Eric asked as he helped her up, while treating her as if she was made of glass. _

"_I'm fine. You guys can fight all you want but I'm going home, this is too much for one night. " Alex stated as she walked towards her limo and climbed in leaving everyone else dumb founded. _

"_Max, home please." Alex asked her driver who nodded his head and headed back home. The ride home seemed endless; the whole ride Alex stared out the window. Seeing Eric brought back forgotten feelings and memories. Alex grabbed her chest. Her heart hurt, Eric had broken her heart and seeing him again brought back everything she was trying to forget. Tears appeared on her face again. _

_No one noticed her come home. No one ever did. Alex walked into her room and plopped on her bed. Yet something didn't feel right. She was being watched; and she could feel it in her somehow._

"_Come out. I know your there." Alex bluntly said. Stanton, Eric, and her friends appeared._

"_Alex how did you know we were here? Who is this guy? Are you ok? How'd you do that? Did he hurt you?" Everyone asked at the same time. The last question came from her mother who was standing in her doorway._

_Everyone turned and stared. Nora glided over to her daughter as if she was walking a runway and wrapped her arms around her daughter._

"_Now what do you kids want, and talk one at the time. First I want to know what that evil creature is doing in my house!" Nora commanded. The six teenagers faces were filled with surprised that she referred to the guys as evil creatures._

"_I just want to talk to Alex. Mrs. Simmons." Eric pleaded. _

"_Stanton? What are you doing here?" Nora asked as she stood up and walked over to him and gave him a hug._

Now:

"Mom how do you know Stanton? He's a follower!" Alex demanded. The daughters and Eric looked on in confusion.

"I already knew that honey. Stanton was a good friend of mine from my younger years. Now what are up all doing here?" Said Nora. Serena stepped forward.

"Well Mrs. Simmons we were at Planet Bang and this guy showed up. Before we could stop her Alex was outside with that guy following her and the two of them were arguing about something." Serena explained.

"Eric what are you doing here. Don't you think you've caused my daughter enough pain? She was finally getting over you and the incident and you just show up here and mess everything up again!" Nora said while looking at Eric. The boy turned his gaze to the floor.

"I just wanted to talk to her. The way I left I didn't get a chance to talk to her. I had no intention of hurting her ever Mrs. Simmons." He stated honestly.

"Wait I'm confused how did you hurt Alex? You didn't try to turn her into a follower did you?" Catty asked.

"That has nothing to do with what we're talking about right now and no I didn't try to turn her. That would be impossible since she's already half follower." Eric stated. He noticed that Nora was glaring at him, Stanton and the daughters were staring in shock and Alex had fainted.

"No she's not. It's impossible. That would mean that my two children who are twins would have different fathers." Nora hissed.

"If she's not half follower then how come she can stop anyone from going into her brain and is telepathic, not to mention she can fade into shadow, and control fire and ice!" Eric exclaimed. Nora raised her hand to silence him.

"Now is not the time. Alex has had enough stress today. All of you except Stanton leave, NOW!" Nora's voice boomed. For such a skinny woman she could be very loud. Once the group left Nora signaled for Stanton to follow her out of Alex's room and to her kitchen.

"So Stanton what's with you dating a daughter? Last time we talked you said you'd never date one even if you were truly in love. Now from what I hear your date what's her name, oh ya Serena." Nora said as she poured two cups of coffee.

"It's a complicated story. Well talk about it later, now you have some explaining to do. Like how you know my little brother and why you won't admit that Alex is **his** daughter." Stanton said.

Nora sighed. "When I first met Eric he just seemed like a normal kid you know. He didn't dress or act like your kind. Then I saw him fade into the darkness and knew what he was. About eight months ago Alex and her friend Teresa were to meet Eric and Teresa's boyfriend at the local club 'Flashflood'. When they got there they found Eric with another girl sucking the hope out of her. The two girls hopped into Teresa's convertible and started to drive away. Eric caught up with them and chased them. They came to a red light and stopped, the light automatically turned green and they drove on with Eric next to them. But a drunken semi daughter hit them. My guess is that Eric grabbed Alex and got her out of there cause the cops found her ten feet away from the accident with a broken arm, concussion and some cuts. While Teresa was pronounced dead at the scene."

"So you moved here and tried to get Alex away from memories that would make her blame herself." Stanton stated. Nora nodded yes and took a sip of her coffee.

"I promised myself that day that I would never let a follower hurt my daughter again. No matter what the cost. You understand Stanton. She's all I have left of **him**." Tears threatened to leave Nora's eyes.

Stanton put his hand over Nora's in a comforting manner. "I understand. You know that you'll have to tell her your story now." He said while staring at Alex who was in the doorway staring back at the two.

* * *

A/N. Ok I know it took me forever but hey what can I say I'm a bust girl!! I'll that the next one soon hopefully 


End file.
